the man i love
by magda1991m
Summary: co się dzieje, gdy ponoszą cię emocje


Sebastian jak zwykle wszystko dopiął na ostatni guzik.

Połączenie świeżego ciasta z herbatą Ceylon okazało się znakomitym pomysłem. Nawet Ciel nie mógł narzekać, a przecież poprzedniego wieczoru pokłócił cię ze swoim lokajem. Myślał, że będzie chciał się choć odrobinę odegrać.

Sebastian jednak, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przyszedł go obudzić i przygotował śniadanie.

Hrabia sceptycznie podchodził to tego wszystkiego. Czuł ukryte zamiary. W końcu, wczoraj pokłócili się nie bez powodu.

- Paniczu, czy Ceylon było dobrym pomysłem? - Sebastian uśmiechnął się i wyczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Ciel lekko się zirytował.

- Taa... - odparł niby bez przejęcia. - Pasuje do ciasta...

- Cieszę się. - kamerdyner spojrzał na zegarek - Za godzinę musi się panicz spotkać z profesorem Hugh'em... Ale zanim to...

Zły humor Hrabi wziął górę. Nie mógł już wytrzymać spokojnej postawy swojego sługi.

- Sebastian! Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj?! Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak zwyczajnie?!

- Oya? Czy to dlatego czułem w twoim głosie irytację, gdy pytałem o Ceylon? - znowu uśmiech.

Irytacja była dobrym określeniem, ale teraz nawet to słowo nie mogło opisać jego reakcji.

Poczerwieniał na twarzy ze złości. Wstał i odwrócił się w stronę okna, tyłem do lokaja.

- Wyjdź. - powiedział.

- Tak jest, panie. - Sebastian zniżył głowę z uśmiechem i opuścił pokój.

Ciel opadł na kolana i gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze ścierał pojedyncze łzy ze swoich policzków.

Sebastian znowu wygrał. Może taki zakład nie był mądrym pomysłem?

Wiedział przecież, że jego lokaj jest niepokonany w walce wręcz. Udowodnił to już wiele razy.

Przegrany zakład oznaczał... Kolejne kilka godzin nauki. Z Sebastianem oczywiście.

Prawdopodobnie Hrabia nie przejąłby się tym, gdyby nie ostatnie wydarzenia. Gdyby nie ta kłótnia. Czy właściwie było o co się kłócić? Czy Elizabeth jest warta tego, by sprawy przybrały taki obrót? Ciel wątpił w to. Wątpił teraz także w samego siebie. Rozmyślał, co by się stało, gdyby nie powiedział "To nie Elizabeth jest dla mnie ważna!"...

Wiedział o czym pomyślał Sebastian i widział jego uśmiech na twarzy. Widział jego obojętność. Zimne oczy. Obrzydzenie?

W chwilę potem Ciel poczerwieniał i odwrócił się. Nie wiedział czy powinien rozkazać swojemu lokajowi wyjść czy też opuścić pokój samemu. Wiedział tylko, że przez to jedno zdanie nic już nie pozostanie takie samo, jak było wcześniej.

- Ech... A myślałem, że dziś przegrasz...

- Przykro mi - odparł lokaj z uśmiechem.

- Tak, tak... lekcje... wiem. - Ciel nieco spochmurniał. - Mimo wszystko było ciekawie. Masz - wyjął szklankę z niezidentyfikowaną zawartością. - Napij się. - Chytry uśmieszek na twarzy Hrabi nieco zaciekawił Sebastiana, więc postanowił wypić ową miksturę.

- Dziękuję. - wypił duszkiem

Poczuł dziwne wibracje w żołądku, jednak nic nie powiedział.

- Ta... A skoro mowa o pracy... Był telefon. - kontynuował Ciel.

- Od sir Clays'a?

- Taa... Przyjeżdża prosto z Anglii. Znalazł coś ciekawego. Negocjować będziemy tutaj. Koło szóstej wieczorem. Wiesz o czym mówię, prawda? - Hrabia posłał lokajowi kolejne chytre spojrzenie. Wiedział, że Sebastian zrozumiał, a sam sobie dziwił się, że może zachowywać się tak jak zwykle.

- Postaram się zagrać swoją rolę jak należy. A tak przy okazji, paniczu... - spojrzał na Ciel'a - Co było w tej lemoniadzie? - Fanaberie żołądkowe nie chciały minąć.

- Oryginalna lemoniada Tanaki. - po krótkiej przerwie dodał - Przestałem po jednym łyku.

"Zdaje się, że nawet demona czasem dosięga zgaga" - Hrabia zaśmiał się w duchu po czym zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w dalszym rozmyślaniu.

Po skończonej kolacji i udanych konfrontacjach z sir Clays'em, Ciel postanowił udać się do swojego gabinetu, by przejrzeć kilka stert starych dokumentów. Jak na dwunastolatka, miał naprawdę ciężkie życie. Jednak nie mógł liczyć na pomoc innych. Musiał radzić sobie sam. Chciał udowodnić, że jest do tego zdolny; że ludzie nie mogą traktować go jak zwykłego dzieciaka. Że jest godny bycia następcą...

I chociaż wydawało się, że Sebastian w pełni rozumiał jego uczucia... Teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Przepaść między nimi zaczęła się poszerzać wraz z kolejnymi chwilami ciszy.

Czy stwierdzeniem, że lokaj jest dla niego ważny, zniszczył wszystko, co do tej pory zbudował?

- Cholera! - syknął, gdy sterta dokumentów, leżąca na biurku, rozsypała się po podłodze.

Jeden niewłaściwy ruch zniszczył idealną budowlę, idealny filar.

Hrabia ukląkł i zaczął zbierać materiały. Po chwili jednak jego ręką ugrzęzła w powietrzu. W progu stał Sebastian.

- Co tutaj robisz? - spytał Ciel, kładąc to, co już zebrał na biurku. - Jestem trochę zajęty.

Uśmiech na twarzy lokaja przyprawił go o miłe mrowienie karku.

- Zamierzasz odwlekać ten temat w nieskończoność, paniczu?

Chwilę ciszy przerwało westchnienie demona.

- Myślę, że powinieneś przemyśleć to, co powiedziałem wczoraj. O Lady Elizabeth.

- Przestań już! - Ciel łypnął na niego groźnym spojrzeniem - Nic nie rozumiesz! - Na jego policzki znów wdarł się niesforny rumieniec. - Ty nic... nie wiesz... Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć...

- Paniczu... - Sebastian zbliży się do Hrabi, tak, że dzieliło ich tylko paręnaście centymetrów. - Myślę, że rozumiem, aż za bardzo. - Wziął dłoń Ciel'a i pocałował jej zewnętrzną stronę. - Zrobię cokolwiek i kiedykolwiek mi rozkażesz, jednak od czasu do czasu mógłbyś także i mnie wysłuchać. Nie oczekuję, że potraktujesz to poważnie, jednak wiem czego ode mnie żądasz, i jeżeli nie możesz ująć tego w słowa... Sam się tym zajmę. - Mówiąc te słowa przejechał palcem po szyi swego pana aż do linii obojczyków.

- Sebastian, ja...

- Nie pragniesz śmierci... Chcesz tylko ukojenia swoich ran. - Lekko rozchylił swoje wargi, a jego zęby przybrały formę kłów. Zaledwie parę centymetrów od ust Hrabi zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął. - Czy mam...

- Zamknij się... - Ciel złapał do za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie złączając tym samym ich chłodne usta w pocałunku.

Nie, żeby Sebastiana to zdziwiło. Wręcz domyślał się, że sytuacja tak się potoczy. Jedną ręką gładził kark dwunastolatka a drugą mierzwił jego włosy. Czuł jak policzki Hrabi robią się czerwone i gorące. Po chwili ich usta oderwały się od siebie, a Ciel głośno sapiąc, łapał powietrze.

- Czy mam kontynuować, paniczu? - spytał spokojnie, patrząc spod przymkniętych oczu.

Chłopak odpowiedział mu jeszcze większym rumieńcem.

- Ja... J... - jąkanie nie zdarzało mu się zbyt często, praktycznie nigdy. - Chcę...

- Zrozumiałem. - Sebastian znowu się uśmiechnął i otworzył oczy. Nadal czuło się w nich tą wyższość. Wyższość, jaką czuł demon uginający się nad swoją ofiarą...

Ciel spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował jak jego lokaj ściąga swój surdut. Powoli dochodziło do niego na co właściwie chce pozwolić... Chce zbrukać swoje ciało jeszcze bardziej. Chce oddać się... swojemu przyszłemu zabójcy.

Ciel siedział na ziemi, oparty na rękach.

To wszystko było nie do pomyślenia.

Następną rzeczą jaką zauważył, był Sebastian pochylający się nad nim.

- Se... - poczuł chłodne wargi lokaja na swojej szyi. Jego ręce natomiast, zajęte były rozwiązywaniem sznureczków przy koszuli Hrabi. - Ah! - strużka krwi spłynęła po białej skórze chłopaka. - Co ty...!?

Demon lekko się cofnął i oblizał językiem swoje usta. Jego oczy mieniły się demoniczną barwą.

- Środek zapobiegawczy.

- Śro... - nagle Ciel poczuł lekkie zawirowania. Jakby miał zemdleć... - Coś ty zrobił...? - Nie miał sił porządnie się odgryźć. Głos ugrzęzł mu w gardle.

- Gdybym tego nie zrobił, najprawdopodobniej nie przeżyłbyś tego co zamierzam zrobić. - do jego uśmiechu dołączył chichot. - W końcu jestem demonem, a ty masz ciało dziecka.

Upojenie jakie lokaj mu zaaplikował sprawiło, że nie myślał jasno.

- Czemu to... takie... przyjemne? - Sebastian ukląkł na kolanach nad ciałem Ciela.

- Byś nie czuł bólu... - szepnął mu do ucha. - Chcesz mnie, prawda? Paniczu...?

Ręka Sebastiana jednym ruchem pozbawiła chłopaka górnej części garderoby.

Zaczął podszczypywać i podgryzać jego sutki, a drugą ręką gładził, przez materiał spodni, przyrodzenie swojego pana.

- Ah! - Ciel zakrył sobie usta dłonią, ale lokaj ją odsunął. - Sebastia...nn... AH! - Demon pozbył się i dolnej części szaty Hrabi. Teraz zgrabnymi ruchami poruszał ręką w górę i w dół.

- Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że ten środek, działa także pobudzająco... - Męskość Ciela stwardniała, więc lokaj nieco się obniżył i zaczął drażnić ją językiem.

- Nie... Ah! Sebastian! - wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Że obaj długo nie wytrzymają.

Nagle poczuł jak jego lokaj zaczyna gładzić miejsce, gdzie ten chciał go poczuć najbardziej.

Jęknął przeciągle, gdy palec Sebastiana rozpoczął taniec w jego wnętrzu.

- Boli...! - syknął, choć nie zamierzał.

- Oya? Ale to tylko jeden palec. W tym wypadku, będę musiał zaaplikować ci więcej...

- Ah! - Nagle demon poczuł coś lepkiego na swoje twarzy.

Nic nie powiedział, tylko się uśmiechną.

Ciel oddychał głęboko i nierównomiernie, a jego oczy były całkowicie zamknięte.

- Nie chcę tego środka... - wydukał Hrabia - Chcę poczuć ból... Zasługuję na to...

Oczy demona nieco się rozwarły, a usta wykrzywiły.

- Powiadają, że... Co się nie zabije... - Zanim Ciel coś odpowiedział, dwa palce lokaja już poruszały się w nim. - To cię wzmocni.

- Ał! Oh! - łzy pociekły mu z oczu - cholera... - westchnięcia i jęki, rozsiewane po pokoju, gdy demon poruszał swoimi palcami, wracały do Hrabi ze zdwojoną siłą. Myślał, że wszyscy w posiadłości go usłyszą i automatycznie zakrywał dłońmi usta.

- Nie dasz rady tego znieść... - stwierdził sucho demon. Sam był już podniecony. Świadczyło o tym wybrzuszenie na jego spodniach. - Pozwólmy sobie tylko dojść.

- Nie... Zrób to... - Ciche wołanie Ciela obiło się echem w jego głowie. - Nie przejmuj się i mnie weź...

- Ale... Twoje ciało...

- Nie przejmuj si........ Ah... Nie mogę... - podniecenie znowu brało nad nim górę. Palce Sebastiana nie przestawały się poruszać. Ból także przestał być już tak dokuczliwy. - Zniosę to... Więc...

Westchnięcie lokaja gdy wyjął swoje palce i oswobodził swoją męskość ze spodni, dało się słyszeć w całym pokoju.

- Rozluźnij się, paniczu. Nawet gdybym chciał, to w tej chwili, gdy jesteś tak spięty, nie mógłbym w ciebie wejść.

Ciel nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo zaciskał pośladki. Czy strach podświadomie brał nad nim górę?

- Przepraszam...

Sebastian lekko się uśmiechnął po czym zaczął wsuwać swojego członka.

Wyraz twarzy Hrabi barwił się bólem, jednak nie wydawał z siebie odgłosów o tym świadczących.

- Już prawie...

- AH... Nie mogę... - Z oczu Ciela ponownie popłynęły łzy - Nie mogę... Boli! Cholera! Ah!

- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. - Nagle cały świat przestał się poruszać. Żaden dźwięk do niego nie dochodził.

- Seb... - Widział nad sobą bestię z czarnymi skrzydłami i z kłami zamiast zębów.

Czy umierał? Tak wygląda śmierć?

Jednak po chwili poczuł także rosnące napięcie. Podniecenie.

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

Spocona twarz Sebastiana, z kłami ociekającymi krwią. Więc jednak nie mógł tego znieść...

- Umarłem...

- Prawie. mówiłem, że to ryzykowne. - Czuł jak demon porusza się w jego ciele. Fala przyjemności wcale się nie zmniejszała.

- Ah... Sebastian... Więcej... - emocje zaczynały brać nad nim górę. Czy to mu przystoi? Sam nie wiedział. Chciał tylko czuć, jak to jest robić to z kimś kogo się kocha.

- Tak jest, mój panie.


End file.
